Zodiaco Bakugan
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: ¿Nunca se han preguntado que signo zodiacal serian los personajes de bakugan?... yo si... ¿Les gustaria averiguarlo?
1. Daniel Kuso

**Hola! aquí ando de vuelta con un fic (o mas bien one-shots) que se me ocurrio con ayuda de una amiga ^^ No hay mucho que decir.. aproveche a que los personajes de bakugan no se sabe su fecha de nacimiento y les busque el signo zodiacal que mejor se le acomoda (con algunos que otros sucesos inventados que lo prueban) xD bueno aquí el primer capitulo.**

**Daniel Kuso: Aries**

**Un Aries es una persona llena de energía y entusiasmo. Pionero y aventurero, le encantan los retos, la libertad y las nuevas ideas. **

_Los peleadores habían decidido en reunirse para ver una película en el cine. Aunque al llegar salió un curioso tema de conversación._

_- Que aguados son ustedes- reprochaba un castaño saliendo de la sala de espera del cine –me hicieron quedar mal… ¡Se supone que aceptaríamos el reto!- gritó histéricamente. _

_Shun lo miraba con una expresión de desesperación rogando porque en algún momento el castaño guardara silencio, Ace simplemente se reía de la desesperación del moreno mientras que las chicas simplemente lo ignoraban._

_- Nunca dijimos que aceptaríamos… además… me fastidian los retos de Keith- mencionó Ace fastidiado._

_- Si… pero gracias a ustedes terminé negando un desafío… yo nunca rechazo un reto- insistía deprimido el castaño._

_Los chicos escogían las botanas para entrar a la sala y comenzar a ver la película. Shun y Alice escogieron un refresco mediano y una palomitas, Mira y Ace solo nachos con refresco, mientras que Runo esperaba a que Dan se decidiera._

_- ¿Te apuras?- le mencionó sarcástica la peliazul. Tenían 10 minutos de retraso debido a la indecisión del castaño._

_- ¡Ya sé!- gritó Dan. A todos se les iluminó la mirada. –Quiero un refresco de cola con manzana y unas palomitas con queso de nachos- mencionó alegre. De repente los chicos lo miraron un poco asqueados, el castaño lo notó pero no le restó importancia- ¿Qué? son mis gustos… no todos somos iguales- respondió inocentemente Dan. _

**A los Aries les gusta liderar y prefieren dar instrucciones a recibirlas. Son preocupados por su propia ambición y objetivos. **

_Dan alzaba su puño como símbolo de victoria. Se encontraban en una competencia en equipo. El objetivo era empujar una carreta cargada de madera hasta la meta antes que el equipo contrario. Mira, Ace, Runo, Shun y Alice empujaban arduamente, mientras que Dan se limitaba a expresar ánimos arriba de la carreta regalándole más peso a su equipo para empujar._

_- Por una sola vez en tu vida… ¡Haz algo productivo!- le gritó Runo jalando al castaño por el cabello provocando a que impactara de espaldas en el suelo._

_- El líder manda y el equipo obedece- se excusó sobándose la cabeza. La peliazul estaba llegando al límite del coraje._

_- Nadie te proclamó líder… todos somos equipo- mencionó intentando guardar la calma. Al voltear la mirada a la meta divisó el equipo de Keith cruzando la marca. Todos le miraron de mala manera a Dan._

_-¿¡Ven lo que pasa si no se esfuerzan!- Dan les daba la culpa al resto. No había duda Runo estaba fuera de sus casillas. Se dirigió hacia Dan y lo arrastró hacia un árbol… unos minutos después se escuchaban gritos de piedad por parte de Dan ya que estaba siendo golpeado por una furiosa peliazul._

**Tienen una energía envidiable que a veces les lleva a ser agresivos, inquietos, argumentativos, tercos. **

_-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- carcajeaba Dan sin poder parar. Había estado ganando todos los videojuegos que elegía en el local consecutivamente. Shun se postuló para bajarlo de las nubes._

_Después de un rato se veía a un deprimido Dan y un burlón Shun._

_- ¿Decías que me ganarías?- preguntó Kazami como por cuarta vez en los últimos minutos. Los demás solo se reían. Pues el castaño restregaba sus victorias a sus amigos hasta el punto de fastidiar con eso… ahora el castaño era la víctima del pelinegro._

_- ¿¡Podrías callarte con eso!- gritó desesperado el castaño por tantas burlas hacia su persona. Pero lo que consiguió fue más risas por parte de sus amigos._

_-¿Ves lo que se siente que anden molestando con eso?- preguntó Alice amablemente._

_- Yo no soy así- insistía el castaño. Runo se paró frente a él con una risa socarrona en sus labios._

_- Claro que actúas así Daniel Kuso… deberías evitar hacer lo que no te gusta que te hagan- le reprochó Runo. El castaño solo se giró con intención de ignorar aquel comentario._

_- Eh dicho que yo no soy así- finalizó para luego dirigirse a una heladería._

**Es fácil ofender a los Aries y, cuando se sienten ofendidos, es difícil hacer las paces con ellos. **

_- Eres un tonto- le gritó Runo. Pero no con intención de ofenderlo, solo quería hacerlo enojar un poquito. _

_- Pues bien… al menos no soy más torpe que tú- espetó el castaño dejando a una peliazul boquiabierta. Runo agachó la mirada… las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer._

_El castaño se maldecía a sí mismo por su gran bocota. Se había enojado por el comentario, pero luego entendió que no lo hizo con intención de ofenderlo._

_Se dio media vuelta dejando a Runo allí parada. Esto hizo sentir peor a la peliazul. Dan era malo dando disculpas… siempre decía lo contrario de lo que pensaba ¿Por qué? por su maldito orgullo._

_Sin ser visto por la peliazul se dirigió a una tienda. Allí vio un peluche de un oso que había contemplado la peliazul anteriormente, y lo compró._

_Suspiró hondo y se dirigió a la ojiverde que tenía la mirada perdida en la fuente del centro comercial. Se sentó a su lado y sin decirle absolutamente nada le entregó el peluche con una nota en la oreja derecha. Runo la tomó y la leyó:_

"_Soy un gran idiota… ¿me perdonarías?"_

_Al leer eso la peliazul sonrió levemente se levantó de su asiento._

_- Nos faltaba comprar el regalo de Alice ¿verdad?- dijo Runo. No había necesidad de responderle… él había entendido el mensaje._

**Aries es el primer signo del zodiaco, y en este sentido su papel es empezar algo y liderar. Si un Aries empieza a creer en una buena causa, luchará sin descanso para promocionarla.**

_-¡Ya les dije!... Alice debería estar en el equipo de voleibol femenino- insistía un castaño._

_- En mi opinión… ¡NO!- se negaba un pelinegro – ¿y si la lastiman?- mencionó notoriamente preocupado._

_- Alice es ingenua e inocente… no tonta- reclamó Dan. El y Shun sabía que Alice era perfecta para el puesto de capitana del equipo. Era ágil, inteligente y tenía mucha determinación._

_- Si la lastiman no dudes en que te despides de este mundo- mencionó amenazante Shun. Cosa que a Dan le extrañó._

_- Vaya Kazami y luego dices que no eres celoso o sobreprotector con ella… ¿Acaso no son solo amigos?- mencionó pícaramente el castaño. El pelinegro se ruborizó considerablemente._

_- C-Cállate… y si solo somos amigos- dijo desviando la mirada._

_- Aja- mencionó para luego girarse- amigos con derechos- dijo para luego correr. Shun aceptaría que ella estuviera en el equipo… pero a un precio muy alto. _

**Un Aries suele ser honesto y directo en sus relaciones personales y es muy buen amigo de sus amigos, aunque a veces pueden ser irritables y herir las sensibilidades de los demás.**

_- ¿Por qué nunca dijiste que volvería a vestroia para ayudar?-Interrogaba una joven de cabellos azules._

_- Porque no quería que se aferraran a venir con nosotros- decía serio Dan. Algo realmente extraño en la actitud del castaño._

_- Aun así… nos mentiste… estábamos preocupadas por ti- decía Runo realmente deprimida. _

_- Si serás tonta… ¿acaso no entiendes que no quería que fueras con nosotros?- le recalcó el castaño. Aunque su manera de expresar le dio entender algo más a runo. Al fijarse en lo que había dicho no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Runo tenía una expresión de decepción y tristeza mezcladas. Dan se fijó y de armó de valor para aclarar._

_- no quería que fueras…- repitió el castaño- era demasiado peligroso- mencionó bajando su mirada. Runo se alegró al oír esto… él se preocupaba por ella._

_- Gracias- susurró Runo, para luego abrazarlo._

**No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo me salió por que es la primera vez que se me ocurre algo asi… agradecería alguna critica o consejo ^^ bueno ¿Algun review?**


	2. Runo Misaki

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

**Runo Misaki: Cáncer**

**Desde fuera parecen decididos, resistentes, tercos, tenaces, energéticos, sabios e intuitivos.**

_Runo se encontraba peleando con Dan… de nuevo. Esto ya era una rutina así que los demás chicos no le tomaban gran atención. Shun, Ace y Mira los observaban atentos. ¿Cómo alguien puede pelear para escoger el regalo de cumpleaños de la pelinaranja?_

_- Te aseguro que a Alice le gustaría un videojuego- gritaba Dan hacia la peliazul._

_- Ni siquiera saber jugar videojuegos- le devolvió el ataque Runo –es mejor comprarle un pastel de chocolate- respondió Runo_

_- Precisamente por eso se le debe regalar un videojuego… para que aprenda algo productivo- mencionó Dan –Además para que quieres un pastel… después de 2 días y no habrá nada- respondió Dan. _

_Ellos estaban tan consumidos en su pelea y Mira y Ace animándolos a seguir que nadie se fijó que Shun se había ido. Después de unos minutos el volvió. _

_-¿¡Se pueden callar!- gritó el pelinegro llamando la atención- ya tengo el regalo- dijo mostrando un pastel de chocolate –Runo tiene razón… Alice adora el chocolate- mencionó dando el pastel a la peliazul. Mientras Dan gritaba que todos habían hecho un complot contra él. _

**No obstante los que les conocen desde la intimidad pueden ver un tipo de persona totalmente distinto, alguien sensible sobre todo hacia las personas a las que quiere.**

_Runo se encontraba pensativa… habría un intercambio de regalos entre los peleadores, debido al día de la amistad. Le había tocado regalarle al castaño… pero no sabía qué._

_- ¿Runo?- la llamó Alice sin obtener respuesta. –por lo visto sigues pensando en el obsequio de Dan- comentó Alice obteniendo una respuesta positiva de la chica. Alice estaba enterada de los sentimientos de la peliazul hacía el castaño._

_- No sé que regalarle- confesó la ojiverde. Alice lo meditó por unos segundos y luego se le ocurrió una gran idea._

_- ¿Qué tal si le regalas unos lentes de sol nuevos?- dijo Alice. Y rápidamente Runo sonrió, se levantó y se despidió de Alice para ir a comprar el regalo de su mejor "amigo"._

**Un cáncer tiene una memoria excelente, sobre todo por acontecimientos personales y recuerdos de su infancia que son capaces de recordar al máximo detalle. **

_Runo estaba recordando el día que conoció a cierto pelicafé. No era más que un crío malcriado._

_- Oye niña… ¿podrías pasarme la pelota?... claro si es que puedes patearla hasta acá- se burló el menor provocando enojo en la pequeña peliazul._

_- Claro que puedo… y no me llamo niña. Soy Runo- le gritó para después patear el balón impactándolo en el rostro del niño._

_-Vaya… para ser una chica tienes fuerza- dijo limpiándose el rostro. –Soy Dan Kuso- dijo dándole la mano en señal de paz._

_- Runo Misaki- respondiendo al saludo del castaño –disculpa el golpe- se disculpó la niña provocando una risa en el rostro de Dan._

_- No hay problema- dijo alzando el pulgar._

**El signo cáncer tiene muchos defectos potenciales. Pueden tener tendencia hacia un desorden, un complejo de inferioridad.**

_Se sentía mal. No porque el castaño no estuviera con ella, ni por que Alice volvió a Moscú… se sentía mal por saber que era probable que el castaño estuviera en líos y ella no pudiera hacer nada._

_¿Acaso ya no la tomaban en cuenta? ¿Ya no era importante? ¿Se había vuelto más débil? No lo sabía y aunque quería averiguarlo le daba cierto temor._

_- Se que nunca eh sido tan buena como tú- se decía la peliazul para sí misma- pero al menor podrías decírmelo- comentó soltando una lágrima._

_Le gustaba ser tomada en cuenta… pero no había nadie que pudiera prestarle atención. Ella era importante… pero se sentía una inútil. Ella se sentía débil… a pesar de ser muy fuerte._

_¿Entonces porqué se encontraba así?_

_Porque Dan no la tomaba en cuenta, no le prestaba atención y la hacía sentir débil._

_Había ocasiones en la que se sentía la reina del mundo, imparable, intimidante, respetable, dominante… pero cuando la depresión la atrapaba llegaba a sentirse… triste, sola, ignorada, inútil e inferior al resto de los peleadores._

**Se sienten aludidos con frecuencia, y les gustan demasiado los halagos de los demás.**

_- ¡JA!- gritó Runo alegre- toma esto Dan- seguía ganándole a Dan. El castaño seguía con una expresión de espanto y sorpresa a la vez._

_¿Cómo una chica le podría estar ganando en Halo Reach?... ni él lo sabía. Según él ese tipo de juegos era para hombres rudos y "asesinos de sangre fría"… entonces ¿cómo demonios una chica lo mataba cada 3 segundos?_

_- ¡No espera!- dijo Dan. Runo se detuvo antes de jalar el gatillo del control. Y lo rió para sí misma de manera burlona._

_- ¿Te rindes Dan?- mencionó con una gran risa de victoria que no se iría en un buen rato._

_-Olvídalo… solo digo que estás haciendo trampa- se excusó el castaño, confundiendo a la peliazul- digo… no hay manera que puedas ganarme de seguro espías mi pantalla- mencionó Dan. Runo solo se quedo muda y con un tic en uno de sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan malo para mentir?_

_- Haber genio… ¿Qué yo espió tu pantalla?- habló Runo por un pequeño micrófono. Mientras que oía un sí por parte del castaño. -¿¡Cómo es posible si estamos jugando online!- Gritó Runo molesta. No por la mala mentira del castaño sino por haberla tachado de tramposa._

_- Despídete de una oportunidad- dijo jugando más en serio la ojiverde._

_Después de un corto lapso de tiempo se podía distinguir un extraordinario marcador de:_

_Gtita-Haos: 35_

_Super-Pro-Pyrus: 3_

_Pero no tiene nada de raro… ¿no? Al menos no para Runo. Porque hay algo que Dan no sabía de la ojiverde… ella adora todo tipo de videojuegos, y detesta que se burlen con cosas de "una chica no sabe jugar esto". Aunque lo más posible es que el castaño lo aprendiera a las malas._

**En sus relaciones personales los cánceres son una mezcla de duro y blando.** **También son amigos leales.**

_Era un día especial para el castaño y la peliazul. Era el aniversario de haberse conocido. Dan le regaló un lindo collar el cual ella tomó confundida. Al parecer no recordaba lo que se celebraba. Dan suspiró y solo sonrió con la esperanza que luego lo recordara._

_Estuvieron paseando un buen rato, y nada… ella no parecía tener idea de que se celebraba para ellos ese día._

_Resignado volvieron al café, Dan tenía el ánimo por los suelos. Aunque al entrar se llevó una grata sorpresa. El café estaba muy bien decorado._

_- Feliz aniversario Dan- dijo con una pequeña risa- no esperes gran cosa- dijo recuperando su actitud orgullosa- solo por hoy tendrás un bufet de "todo lo que puedas comer"- mencionó Runo sonrojada. Dan solo rió de alegría extrema._

_Después de todo la peliazul puede ablandarse cuando es necesario._

**¿Qué tal? a mi me pareció que quedo bien… ¿Qué opinan? ^^ ¿Reviews?**

**Waaaa no puedo esperar… ¡MAÑANA 3 DE ABRIL ES WRESTLEMANIA 27!**

**Undertaker tiene que vencer a Triple H y Randy Orton tiene que acabar con CM Punk xDD bueno nada mas que decir… bye ;)**


	3. Mira Clay

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

**Mira Clay: Libra**

**Tienen encanto, elegancia y buen gusto, y son amables y pacíficos. Les gusta contar con el apoyo de los demás. **

_Mira estaba nerviosa, jamás habría aceptado participar en ese concurso de no ser por la insistencia de sus amigos. ¿Concurso de qué? Pues algo a lo que los humanos llamaban concurso de belleza._

_La vestal estaba vestida con un vestido ligeramente ajustado al cuerpo en color beige con ligeras decoraciones en plateado. Su cabello lo llevaba igual que siempre con la novedad que la adornaba una diadema que le había regalado su hermano. Al salir a la pasarela todos los espectadores se quedaron asombrados con la belleza y elegancia de la pelinaranja._

_Seguía nerviosa pero intentaba esconderlo con su típica mirada de póker. No veía a sus amigos ni a su hermano. Casi al llegar al extremo de la pasarela escuchó unos gritos que la animaron rápidamente._

_-¡Contamos contigo mira!- eran Keith y Dan gritando con una pose de líder supremo. De Dan era típico pero todos se asombraron al ver a Keith actuando de tal manera._

_- ¡Vamos amiga tu puedes hacerlo!-gritaron Runo, Alice y Julie animando enormemente a su amiga. Shun se limitó a alzar el pulgar en señal de ánimo._

_- ¡Confiamos en ti Mira!- gritó totalmente sonrojado Ace. Todos se quedaron en cara de Shock -¿Qué?... venimos a animarla ¿o no?- se excusó el peliverde haciendo que todos incluso Mira rieran._

_Gracias al apoyo que había recibido Mira tenía mucha confianza en sí misma, tanta que ganó el concurso._

**Un libra tiende a ser sensible a las necesidades de los demás y suele ser muy sociable. No soportan el conflicto y la crueldad. **

_Una pequeña esfera de color anaranjado con café reposaba en sus manos. La quedó mirando un largo rato hasta que unos minutos después esta dio un brinco y se abrió._

_- Hola… mi nombre es Wilda… sé que no nos conocemos y no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte nada pero…-se esperó rogando a que la vestal no se fuera corriendo, pero pasó todo lo contrario._

_- No te preocupes… te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda- mencionó segura la ojiazul._

_- Muchas gracias… pues para empezar no somos juguetes. Somos bakugan y tenemos otro problema- la esfera hizo una pausa- algunos de tu especie no intentan controlar para ser animales de circo- mencionó esperando a que ella no se enojara._

_- Lo sé. Esto es culpa de mi padre y lo lamento mucho- confesó- no te preocupes encontraremos la manera de ayudarlos- espetó con una gran risa._

_- Entonces no sería mala idea que fuéramos compañeros… ¿No crees?- preguntó tímido el bakugan._

_- Me encantaría- se alegró Mira. Al menos ya no estaba sola, tenía un nuevo compañero._

**Saben valorar los esfuerzos de los demás y les gusta vivir y trabajar en equipo.**

_La pelinaranja se dirigía a la base de la resistencia. Allí la esperaban dos amigos. Lo que no sabían es que Mira llevaba nuevo integrantes. Baron se alegraría demasiado al enterarse de quienes eran… pero Ace no se pondría para nada feliz._

_- No lo puedo creer… ¡El maestro Dan y el maestro Marucho están aquí!- gritaba un pelivioleta dando grandes brincos. Mira se lo imaginó._

_Dan y Marucho solo reía. Al parecer ellos se llevarían bien._

_- Oye Baron… ¿Dónde está Ace?- se preguntó Mira. Aunque sola lo descubrió al mirar la parte superior de una gran roca._

_El susodicho solo dio un salto, y se colocó frente al castaño. Al parecer no se llevarían nada bien._

_- ¿Quién te crees?- preguntó el ojinegro. No era precisamente el señor carisma, solía ser muy altanero y arrogante con desconocidos- Si te crees tan genial… ¿Qué te parece una batalla?- ofreció Ace. Mira solo lo miraba con desaprobación, pero no debía meterse en eso._

_La batalla comenzó y ambos iban parejos. Tardaron demasiado pero finalmente terminó en empate. Ambos se miraron fijamente para luego estrechar las manos._

_- Parece que tenemos dos nuevos amigos- dijo Mira con una gran risa- seremos un gran equipo- afirmó la pelinaranja con una gran risa mientras se acercaba a ambos chicos._

**Son muy curiosos, lo que puede ser una virtud si lo invierten en descubrir nuevas cosas.**

_La ojiazul recordaba el inicio de la peligrosa (para los vexos) resistencia bakugan. Quién diría que llegarían tan lejos…_

_Una joven de cabellos anaranjados y ojos azules se acercaba a un centro de investigaciones, al parecer a cargo de su padre. El nombre de esa joven era Mira Clay._

_Al acercarse unos guardias de seguridad la rodearon. Ella solo tuvo que quitarse el casco para ser identificada y dejarla pasar._

_- No se preocupe señorita… le avisaré al profesor de su llegada- dijo uno de los guardias._

_- No gracias… quiero darle una sorpresa, no hay problema ¿o sí?- dijo con un tono un tanto seductor. Todos los encargados le cedieron el paso. _

_Caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos… de pronto se sintió un temblor. Intrigada por lo que ocurría se dirigió hacia la causa de este fenómeno._

_Vio como una criatura gigante que los vestal llamaban bakugan era dañada considerablemente por una especie de máquina. Al buscar al responsable se quedó impactada… era su propio padre._

**Pero esa curiosidad también corre riesgo de convertirse en un defecto si les lleva a meterse demasiado en la vida o los asuntos de los demás.**

_Mira ayudaba a Runo en la cafetería. De repente encontró a Alice con la mirada perdida, y ella preocupada le hizo una pregunta._

_- Alice… ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Mira. Ella pensaba que estaba preocupada por el pelinegro, pero si fijó que no era así. No tenía esa cara de tonta enamorada._

_- No es nada… solo recordaba algunas cosas- mencionó intentando reír._

_- ¿Estás segura?- insistió la ojiazul. Recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por la pelinaranja._

_- Es solo que… extraño un poco a mi abuelo- confesó la ojimarrón._

_- Ah… ¿Qué hay de tus padres?... digo… ¿Por qué casi no hablabas de ellos?- preguntó inocentemente. La mirada de Alice cambió totalmente, cosa que notó rápidamente Mira._

_- Ellos fallecieron hace ya mucho tiempo- explicó Alice- tuvieron un accidente en un viaje de vuelta a Moscú… y murieron- dijo tristemente Alice- Pero que cosas digo… no quiero aburrirte con esas historias- dijo un poco más tranquila._

_- No… no debí preguntar- se disculpó la ojiazul recibiendo una risa de Alice- ¿que te parece si volvemos a ayudar?- ofreció Mira. Mientras Alice asentía con una risa._

_A fin de cuentas ambas se dirigieron a la cocina. Mentalmente Mira se repetía que no debía ser tan curiosa en asuntos ajenos o provocaría situaciones como las que acababan de ocurrir._

_-Bien está el dicho… "La curiosidad mató al gato"- susurró para sí misma la ojiazul. Para luego volver con las chicas a ayudar en los pedidos._

**En sus relaciones íntimas son románticas y hasta sentimentales. Son buenos compañeros sentimentales porque comprenden la postura de su pareja en un conflicto y son tolerantes con los defectos de los demás.**

_Mira estaba confundida… ¿Por qué Ace tenía tanto enojo hacia su hermano? Esa pregunta daba vueltas alrededor de la pelinaranja así que decidió ir a preguntarle a Runo._

_- Entonces eso es lo que pasa ¿Eh?- dijo la peliazul al escuchar las dudas de la vestal-pues yo creo que es probable que esté algo celoso… digo… antes de que Keith se uniera a nosotros estabas todo el tiempo con Ace- mencionó Runo. Haciendo que Mira se sonrojara, es cierto que ella lo veía como mucho más que su amigo… pero no quería perderlo por ese sentimiento. _

_- ¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó Mira- ya sabía que Ace es muy celoso, pero nunca creí que se pusiera celoso de Keith- mencionó Mira_

_- ¿Qué tal si le aclaras todo?- la motivó Runo- después de todo ¿Cómo te sentirías si tu mejor amigo te dejara de prestar atención por alguien más?- mencionó Runo mientras Mira analizaba para luego aceptar su propuesta._

_Después de tanto buscarlo al fin lo halló. Estaba sentado en una barda, al acercarse él la miró y luego desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. _

_- Oye… sabes que Keith solo es mi hermano ¿Verdad?- dijo Mira directamente. Era un poco orgullosa hacia el peliverde, pero por el orgullo no perdería a su "mejor amigo"._

_Le tomó tiempo pero finalmente le dio un abrazo que tomó desprevenido al muchacho._

_- Sabes que tu eres y serás mi mejor amigo- dijo para luego soltarlo y sonreír. Para que luego Ace se la devolviera._

_- Mejor vámonos. No vaya a ser que Keith piense que secuestre a su hermanita- dijo burlándose mientras Mira lo veía sarcásticamente._

**Nyaaaa~ muchas gracias por su reviews ^^ y pues… puse el capitulo ahorita por que no es tan seguro que lo pueda subir mañana (me secuestraran a quien sabe donde, luego terminare mi tarea y a las 6 estare viendo Wrestlemania 27 *O*) **

**Asi que aquí está el tercero… ya se han de imaginar quien es el cuarto ;) **

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Ace Grit

**= Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

**Ace Grit: Escorpio**

**Aunque puedan parecer agresivos son afables, buenos tertulianos, reservados y cortés, pero aunque parezcan estar algo retirados del centro de actividad, en realidad están observando todo con su ojo crítico.**

_- No de nuevo- se lamentaba Ace por dentro. ¿Por qué los niños le tenían gran respeto?... no… eso no era respeto… parecía temor._

_- Lo siento mucho- decía un pequeño niño. Antes se encontraba corriendo animadamente con su helado, pero se tropezó y el barquillo terminó embarrado por accidente en la playera del ojinegro. Este solo lo miró ligeramente irritado y el menor comenzó a disculparse._

_- No te preocupes… solo fue un accidente- intentó alivianarse con el pequeño niño. Este solo lo miró y sonrió. Nuevamente se disculpo y se retiró._

_- ¿Por qué me tienen tanto miedo?- se decía en voz alta._

_- JAJAJA de seguro porque tu cara da miedo- decía Dan entre carcajadas. Ace lo miró de mala manera y Mira solo los observaba con una pequeña risa._

_- Pues fíjate que no asusta tanto como tu cara Dan- esto detuvo en seco la risa del castaño, provocando la del resto de los peleadores. Ace se giró no muy alegre y Mira se adelantó para animarlo._

_- Vamos Ace… solo se fijan porque pareces un chico malo… pero tú sabes que por dentro eres tan duro como la mantequilla- dijo Mira burlándose de lo último. Ace solo se sonrojó y luego reaccionó._

_- Puedo ser tan duro como una roca- se escuchó gritar a un sonrojado Ace._

**El Escorpio es tremendamente poderoso y su carácter puede causar enormes beneficios o grandes riesgos para los demás. Su tenacidad y fuerza de voluntad son únicas pero sin embargo son muy sensibles y fácilmente afectados por las circunstancias que les rodean.**

_-Vamos que hacemos aquí esperando- se quejaba un ojinegro –deberíamos estar buscando la base de los vexos- insistía mientras un castaño los apoyaba._

_- Si que eres imprudente… ¿Qué pasaría si ellos nos encuentran gracias a tu estúpida acción?- mencionó molesto Shun de tanta insistencia._

_- ¿Me estás diciendo idiota?- mencionó Ace molesto debido al comentario del pelinegro._

_- Yo nunca dije eso… a menos que tú te consideres así- lo retó Shun._

_- Mira ninja de quinta categoría… no molestes. Que tú quieras estar aquí de holgazán no quiere decir que todos seamos igual de flojos- Mencionó Ace. Ese comentario había sacado de sus casillas al pelinegro._

_- Déjame decirte que si estamos perdiendo es por un simple motivo- Shun hizo una pausa y Mira sabía lo que diría pero no podría pararlo- Cuando nos tomaron como rehenes fue por tu imprudencia… deja de hacer tonterías y solo has lo mismo que el resto- dijo gélidamente Shun. Había dado en un punto débil, es cierto que aquella noche los habían logrado atrapar por la imprudencia de Ace, y por más que quisiera olvidarlo no podía._

_- Ace… por favor… solo quédate quieto un rato- le pidió Mira. Ace solo se quedó petrificado al ver como su amiga se volvía en su contra ¿Acaso también ella pensaba en que él era un estorbo?_

_Esto último hizo que el peliverde perdiera toda confianza en sí mismo._

**Deben intentar evitar sensaciones como la arrogancia, la agresión y los celos, porque se se rinden ante tales sentimientos negativos, tal es su fuerza para sentir intensamente que pueden perder el control y dañar a otra personas ya que no saben morderse la lengua.**

_- ¿¡Acaso crees tú que tu hermano podría hacer gran diferencia!- gritaba molesto el peliverde. Mira solo lo miraba algo molesta._

_- Piensa por los demás así como estamos es más que suficiente- exclamó nuevamente._

_- ¿¡Podrías callarte por un segundo!- le gritó Mira sorprendiéndolo._

_- ¿Acaso crees que puedes tú solo?... no hay que olvidar quién perdió la última batalla- le regañó Mira._

_Ace se quedó paralizado. Odiaba que se escudara con eso… ¿Acaso no podía olvidarlo?_

_- Discúlpame... pero déjame recordarte que tú tampoco eres precisamente la mejor peleadora del equipo- le gritó Ace. Mira solo lo miraba atenta… le dolió pero eso no haría que ella retrocediera –Si no mal recuerdo… siempre has parecido la sombra de tu hermano- le gritó Ace. Mira no soportó y se largó corriendo._

_- Demonios… otra vez… yo y mi bocota- dijo buscando a Mira. La encontró luego de un rato debajo la sombra de un árbol._

**Son excelentes amigos de los que consideran merecen su respeto. Pueden llegar a ablandarse únicamente con sus amigos más cercanos.**

_Se acercó hacia la pelinaranja. El iba a soltar una de sus bromas crueles, pero notó que ella lloraba… de nuevo el la había regado._

_- Oye- llamó secamente Ace. Mira solo colocó su vista sobre él, sin emitir alguna palabra._

_El ojinegro suspiró hondo. Podía hacer cualquier cosa… pero ¿disculparse? El nunca se retractaba de lo que solía decir… pero contra Mira su fortaleza se hacía pedazos._

_- Soy un tonto ¿Verdad?- preguntó el peliverde a la ojiazul._

_- Y uno muy grande- mencionó ella con una gran risa. Para luego tomar la mano de Ace para levantarse._

_- Después de todo… entendió el mensaje- pensó Ace mientras a su lado iba una más tranquila pelinaranja._

**Cuidan mucho a sus amigos, sobre todo a los más íntimos, a tal grado de meterse en problemas por ellos.**

_¿Por qué tenía que ser tan blando con ella? Podía negarse a cualquier cosa que le pidiera cualquier persona… pero no a ella._

_El sabía que había probabilidades que fuese una trampa… ¿Pero y si no era así?... ¿Y si en verdad tenía problemas?_

_- ¡Ace! ¡Ayúdame por favor Ace!- se escuchaba la voz de Mira en la base de la resistencia. Él sabía que ella estaba con Dan… pero… ¿Y si en verdad era ella?_

_- ¡Oye espera!- gritó Shun. Estaba más que seguro que era una trampa de los vexos, pero al tratarse de Mira era más que seguro que el peliverde caería en ella._

_- ¡Espera Mira ya voy!- dijo para luego meterse en un portal._

_Al cruzarlo se encontró con Mylene. Se dio cuenta… que había caído en la trampa._

**Su intensidad de sentimientos hace que sus relaciones amorosas son profundas y mágicas.**

_Un nervioso Ace y una alegre pelinaranja se encontraban paseado por el centro de la cuidad. Luego se dirigirían al parque… pero primero a almorzar. Entraron a una panadería para buscar algo de comer. Pero antes de poder probarlos quien sabe de dónde salió el castaño que estaba devorando su almuerzo, después de todo el peliverde le propinó una golpiza. _

_- ¿Te ocurre algo Ace?- dijo Mira acercando su rostro al del muchacho –estás rojo… No tienes fiebre… ¿o sí?- dijo inocentemente la chica colocando su mano en la frente del joven._

_- Estoy bien mujer… te preocupas demasiado- dijo escondiendo coraje de su rostro, mientras se sobaba las manos de tanto golpear al pobre castaño._

_Al termino de la "comida" se dirigieron al parque, al llegar se sentaron en una fuente. Estaban en silencio viendo el cielo estrellado, pero de vez en cuando el chico miraba a la pelinaranja de reojo. Realmente le parecía hermosa._

_El se había armado de valor… pero el pobre tiene tan mala suerte. Se paró frente a Mira y antes de que pudiera decir algo pasó una bicicleta cerca de él que lo empujo… tirando a Ace y Mira dentro de la fuente._

_Ace rogaba por su vida… pero Mira se comenzó a reír. _

_- ¿Te sientes bien?- mencionó algo asustado Ace debido al comportamiento de la chica_

_- Si- dijo cuando paró de reír- es que… creo que ha sido mi mejor cita en el mundo humano- dijo la vestal entre risas- gracias- dijo mientras le obsequiaba un beso en la mejilla._

_El peliverde se quedó en Shock… realmente ella podía dejarlo en las nubes._

_Sentía como si algo lo estuviera asfixiando pero quizás solo era efecto del obsequio de Mira ¿O no?_

**Me desperté temprano… pero pude subirlo xD**

**El próximo personaje le altere un poco su personalidad (demasiado -.-U) pero me agrada más como hermano sobreprotector e histérico que como genio amargado xD**

**Creo que solté más de lo que debía.**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Keith Fermen

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

**Keith Fermen: Virgo**

**Los virgo suelen ser observadores, tercos, revoltosos, fríos, y se irritan o desesperan con facilidad. De hecho les cuesta hacer grandes amigos.**

_- ¿Cómo termine aceptando que mi hermanita ande con estos tipos?- decía alocadamente Keith mientras Mira lo miraba con una risa nerviosa._

_- Mira a ese tal Dan… tan solo come y come ¿Cómo alguien sin cerebro como él puede ser el "líder?- dijo desquiciado Keith._

_- Oye… ¡Respétame!- exigía Dan con lo poco de dignidad que Keith le había dejado._

_- ¿Y qué tal él?... ¿Acaso eres un ninja reprimido emocionalmente?- decía refiriéndose a Shun mientras ignoraba el comentario anterior de Dan. Shun abrió los ojos y en una de sus sienes se veía claramente marcada una venita a punto de estallar del coraje._

_- ¿Y ella qué? ¿Acaso se pintó el cabello?- decía señalando a Runo. Mientras que Dan y Mira intentaban calmarla… Shun exigía que la soltaran y dejara que lo golpeara._

_- Que mas da… vaya compañeros que me eh encontrado- decía en tono de decepción._

**El hecho que muchas de sus relaciones con otros resultan ser superficiales es porque en realidad su convencionalidad, su actitud reservado y su afán, a veces hasta obsesión, con la limpieza son un obstáculo a sus sentimientos.**

_Todos se reían de la caída que había sufrido Dan con su comida. Se tropezó con una de sus agujetas y dejó caer todo al suelo._

_- Si que eres torpe- decía Ace entre risas al igual que el resto._

_Dan estaba indignado, pero al girar a ver a su nuevo aliado le extrañó que no estuviera burlándose si no con una expresión pálida._

_- Vaya… al menos tú tienes un poco de- no pudo terminar por que estaba de espaldas a la pared mientras Keith lo mirada amenazadoramente._

_-¿¡Sabes cuánto maldito tiempo me llevó dejar decente este lugar para mi hermana!- gritaba histérico. Todos se quedaron petrificados… ¿por eso había estado limpiando todo el día?- Yo que tú voy limpiando cada centímetro cuadrado de esta sala- le ordenó con una mirada tétrica. Al momento de soltarlo Dan se puso un delantal, se recogió las mangas de la chaqueta y se dispuso a restregar el suelo mientras era vigilado severamente por el rubio._

**También les gusta aprender, y son capaces de analizar las situaciones más complicadas. No obstante, a veces son tan meticulosos que retrasan la conclusión de proyectos complicados.**

_El rubio estaba haciendo los planes de la futura armadura de Drago, solo había un problema… llevaba dos semanas ¡Sólo en los planos! Se supone que ya deberían ir en la construcción de la armadura y Keith no terminaba de armar la vista general de los planos._

_Su hermana lo miraba muy atenta por si requería ayuda. Solía ser muy exigente con sus "subordinados" y quien mejor que Mira para soportarlo. Pasó un largo rato hasta que Mira se animó a conversar con Keith._

_- Hermano ¿Cuánto falta para terminar la armadura de drago?- preguntó Mira –Llevamos 2 semanas tan solo modificando el diseño… ¿Qué problema hay con él?-preguntó nuevamente inquieta. El seguía trabajando pero igual no podía evitar responder a la pregunta de su hermanita._

_- El problema es que queda un espacio muy reducido al cuerpo del bakugan… si lo dejamos así no quedaría de manera aerodinámica- dijo concentrado Keith. _

_- ¿Es malo?- seguía sin entender mira. _

_- Serían 200 gramos más de peso en una de las alas- dijo dejando a Mira en Shock. ¿Estaba jugando no?... su hermano no se detendría en algo sin sentido como eso… ¿O sí?_

_- ¿¡NOS ATRASAMOS DOS SEMANAS SOLO POR ESO!- gritaba en el laboratorio una Mira desquiciada. A pesar de ser un genio su hermano tenía un muy gran defecto podía llegar a obsesionarse con lo perfecto y atrasarse en las cosas importantes._

**Son muy intuitivos y son capaces de ver todos los lados de un argumento, lo que hace que les cuesta llegar a conclusiones firmes.**

_- ¿Cuál creen que sea una buena estrategia?- preguntó Dan. Todos estaban intrigados con eso… un movimiento en falso y estarían en grandes problemas._

_- Tengo una teoría- dijo Keith captando la atención de todos. Dan lo miraba aburrido… nunca entendía nada de lo que decía, Ace fastidiado… siempre andaba con rodeos, Shun apenas lo miraba mientras que Mira veía a su hermano con grandes esperanzas._

_- Podemos rastrear la señal del transportador de los vexos y descubrir su punto de origen- explicó Keith. Todos se animaron a esta idea pero el rubio se contradijo._

_- Pero que cosas pienso… no puede ser tan sencillo… ¿Y si es una emboscada?- se cuestionaba a sí mismo- No creo… pero siendo Mylene la nueva líder es de esperarse- continuaba interrogándose._

_- Entonces… ¿Qué aremos hermano?- preguntó Mira intentando sacarlo de su confusión personal._

_- La verdad… no se- todos se quedaron con una expresión de ira- hay tantas posibilidades de llegar y otras tantas que nos atrapen… que no estoy seguro- dijo levantándose de su asiento- pero no se preocupen comenzaré a calcular probabilidades- dijo antes de irse a su laboratorio._

**Los virgo son cariñosos y son buenos padres y hermanos. Pueden llegar a ser sobreprotectores.**

_Keith y Dan se encontraban "vigilando" a Mira ¿Por qué?... porque iba acompañada de cierto muchacho de cabellos verdes._

_Ambos jóvenes entraron a una panadería. Mira compró algunos panes, los cuales pagó Ace. El bocadillo estaba a punto de ser ingerido por su hermana._

_- Dan… ¡Comete esos panes ahora!- le ordenó Keith._

_- Por qué me trajiste para empezar- le cuestionó Dan._

_- Porque no quería venir solo… ¡Apúrate y comételos!- volvió a ordenarle. Solo que a diferencia de la última vez esta ocasión si obedeció._

_A la distancia veía a un Dan inconsciente por los golpes de un peliverde. Los estuvieron siguiendo otro rato… Keith estaba solo. Hasta que vio que su hermana fue llevada al parque por el peliverde… ya estaba oscureciendo y eso era un problema. Se sentaron en la fuente y alcanzó a ver que el muchacho se acercó peligrosamente a su hermanita._

_Vio a un ciclista y le pagó por la bicicleta. Se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Ace con toda intención de arrollarlo. Pero alcanzó a esquivarlo cayendo dentro de la fuente mientras el rubio caía detrás de unos arbustos._

_- Estuvo cerca… lo que tengo que hacer para alejar a ese pervertido de mi hermana- se felicitaba el mismo._

_Al asomar la cabeza no pudo evitar ver que el estaba abrazando a Mira. No había más discreción… salió del escondite y jaló a Ace de la camisa._

_- ¿¡ACASO CREES QUE TE DEJARE APROVECHARTE DE MI HERMANA PERVERTIDO!- gritaba Keith eufórico. Recibiendo un pequeño golpe de su hermana menor._

_- Hermano el me salvó de que un ciclista me arrollara… deberías agradecerle- dijo alterando un poco la verdad._

_Keith se dio un zape… ¿Casi atropella a su hermana? Que tonto fue eso._

**Aquí está el histérico hermano sobreprotector xD**

**Si bien se fijaron viene una parte que explica la mala suerte de Ace xD se me ocurrió de repente y la hize tipo continuación xDD**

**Bueno el próximo capi es de geminis ^^ espero terminarlo para mañana ;D**

**Termine este debido a que ando alegre xDD (waaa randy-san y edge-sempai ganaron *O* falta undertaker-sama ¬w¬) **

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Julie Makimoto

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

**Julie Makimoto: Géminis**

**Géminis es el signo de los gemelos y como tal su carácter es doble y bastante complejo y contradictorio. Suelen tener elegancia y caer en los errores.**

_-Recuerda Julie caminar derecha o de lo contrario te tropezarías con la punta de las sandalias- le recordó por decima vez la pelinaranja._

_Julie le recordaba que ya lo sabía y que pasara lo que pasara su cita con el rubio no se vería afectada por nada o nadie._

_Runo y Alice reían con esas afirmaciones. Cuando la peliplateada se proponía algo… no había duda que podía conseguirlo (solo con una fuerte motivación, claro). Se escuchó sonar el timbre y Julie bajó las escaleras._

_- Hola Julie- saludó Billy alegremente, para después quedar embobado con la belleza de la joven._

_- ¡Billy!- gritó la peliplateada. Alice intentó recordarle por última vez lo de las sandalias pero fue tarde. -¡AUCH!-gritó Julie tirada en el suelo. Runo se reía, Billy se intentaba calmar y Alice la ayudaba a levantarse._

_- Creo que mejor me cambio los zapatos- dijo para subir de nuevo las escaleras._

**Tienen la felicidad, el egocentrismo, la imaginación y la inquietud de los niños.**

_La noche era muy linda. Perfecta para una tierna cita ya sea por el parque, la ciudad o en algún vehículo._

_- ¡Ya se!, intentas llevarme a la playa- gritó Julie intentando adivinar su destino sorpresa elegido por su acompañante._

_Billy solo reía nerviosamente negando todos los alocados destinos de su novia. Había dicho que al lago, a un lujoso restaurante, al zoológico… cosa algo rara de visitar en una cita ¡sobre todo de noche!, incluso se le había ocurrido que la llevaría a Venecia._

_Billy solo se preguntaba dónde sacaba esas alocadas hipótesis._

_- Julie…- mencionó nerviosamente el rubio -Sabes que no es ninguno de esos lugares ¿Verdad?- dijo mientras reía nerviosamente. A ciencia cierta no sabía si le gustaría su lugar escogido._

**Los géminis empiezan nuevas actividades y retos con entusiasmo, pero muchas veces les falta la constancia para realizarlos.**

_- No sé cómo fue que te dejé escoger el lugar de la cita- decía Julie rogando que al menos le gustara el sitio._

_- ¿Quiere que te lo recuerde?- dijo Billy._

_Julie estaba sentada en la mesa descansando de la larga jornada en el restaurante de Runo. Tenían que limpiar aún las mesas y sillas. En eso Billy aparece y ve a Julie cansada._

_- Vamos… ¿acaso ya te cansaste?- dijo burlón. Julie solo lo miró… ni ganas de reclamarle tenía -¿Qué te parece una apuesta?- dijo con una gran risa de victoria. Julie escuchó atenta, usualmente Billy apuesta cosas buenas, así que tenía que aprovechar._

_- Si limpias el café de Runo… escogerás el lugar de nuestra próxima cita- dijo Billy y a Julie se le iluminaron los ojos- Pero si yo gano… escogeré yo el lugar… ¿De acuerdo?- mencionó mientras Julie le daba la mano en señal de aceptar el acuerdo._

_Entro a cambiarse de ropa y salió preparada. Comenzó alegremente pero al cabo de unos 15 minutos…_

_- ¿No deberías estar limpiando Julie?- dijo Runo que cargaba una vasijas. _

_- Ya me cansé… me rindo- respondió la peliplateada mientras ondeaba una mini banderita blanca en su mano. Billy sonrió con sorna. _

**Se desaniman con facilidad (como los niños) cuando no consiguen lo que quieren, y les gusta recibir atención, regalos y halagos.**

_Julie seguía caminando y mataba el tiempo imaginando algún lugar romántico para salir. De repente Billy paro en saco provocando que la pensativa chica que venía tras él se chocara._

_- ¡Ya llegamos!- gritó Julie. Aunque su expresión de ánimo cambió a una de duda al ver un gran estadio._

_- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó la ojiazul. Billy buscó en su billetera mostrando dos boletos de primera fila para un partido de beisbol._

_Luego de un rato formado pasaron y tomaron sus asientos. Billy estaba animado, aunque al mirar a su novia se quedó impactado… ¿Se estaba maquillando?_

_- ¿Qué?- preguntó extrañada la chica – cuando una chica se maquilla no se le queda viendo con cara de susto ¿Sabes?- dijo la joven esperando un halago (el cual nunca llegó)._

_Se veía a un nervioso Billy y una no muy alegre Julie en uno de los mejores asientos del estadio._

**Tienden a tener relaciones de pareja cortas porque les puede llegar a aburrir la estabilidad de una pareja una vez conquistada. Pero al encontrar a su verdadero amor no lo sueltan fácilmente.**

_- ¿Quieres una gaseosa?- preguntó el muchacho… su novia estaba más calmada y ella aceptó._

_El después de un rato se fue bajo la mirada de Julie. Se percató que su novio no volvía después de un rato y decidió buscarlo._

_Al pasar unos minutos dio con el rubio hablando animadamente con una chica. Ella se molestó… ¿Acaso Billy la estaba engañando?_

_Decidió por primera vez no actuar imprudentemente, y esperó alguna muestra de afecto de parte de los dos jóvenes._

_Luego de un rato observó como aquella chica intentaba besar al ojiazul el cual solo retrocedía. Julie viendo que Billy era el acosado y no el acosador salió a salvar a su novio._

_- Billy cariño el partido continua ¿Sabes?- apareció Julie con un tono seductor. La peliplateado miró molesta a la acosadora –Que ni se te ocurra acercarte… que él es mío- dijo jalando al rubio que seguía en Shock por las palabras de la ojiazul._

_Julie podría ser algo coqueta… más bien muy coqueta y quizás soñadora. Pero cuando le es fiel a alguien… es muy difícil que lo traicione._

**roxy pop: **gracias por lo reviews y aquí está tu signo :) por cierto… está prohibido que sigas prediciendo… ok no xDDD enserio que le has atinado a los capis ^^U gracias!

**Zoey: **muchísimas gracias por tus ;)

**ximsol182: **agradezco de todo corazón tu apoyo y pues lo de la secuela… es probable… claro cuando los profes no nos dejen tanta tarea :S Arigato! :D

**LaRoussSeidy: **Muchas muchas gracias por los reviews ^^ y creeme que habrá uno de sagitario ^^ con chance (que es muy probable xD) lo subo mañana Arigato Gozaimasu ^^

Igualmente muchas gracias a todos los que han leído o comentado ^^ BYE!

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Joe Brown

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen= **

* * *

><p><strong>Joe Brown: Sagitario<strong>

**Tienen la mente abierta a nuevas ideas y experiencias y mantienen una actitud de líder optimista incluso cuando las cosas se les ponen difíciles.**

_Los peleadores estaban de pocos ánimos. La fiesta de regreso de Dan, marucho y Shun estaba en grandes apuros._

_Intentaron hacer un pastel… pero gracias a la atención de Julie se había quemado. Intentaron hacer una jarra de jugos de cítricos… pero todas las frutas (excepto los limones) estaban en mal estado, y finalmente habían querido hacer un letrero de papel picado… y por accidente se había mojado. En resumen estaban perdidos. Joe se acercó a las chicas y les dio unas órdenes._

_- Runo… de la harina que restó del pastel, reúnela y has galletitas- dijo Joe mientras la peliazul se dirigía a la cocina._

_- Julie, toma los limones y agua. Servirán para hacer una jarra de limonada… es mejor que nada- agregó y la peliplateada salió volando._

_- Alice ayúdame a cortar y pegar los retazos de papel… de seguro aún se puede arreglar- dijo Joe mirando el cartel malhecho de Julie. Alice sonrió y buscó de nuevo tijeras y resistol._

_El ojiazul puede ser útilmente optimista cuando se lo propone._

**Son fiables, honestas, buenos y sinceros y dispuestas a luchar por buenas causas cueste lo que cueste.**

_Joe estaba en duda… ¿debía hablar por la peliplateada y colocarla como encargada del concurso de belleza del colegio?_

_Estaba en esa duda… Julie moriría si le daban ese puesto… la moda y ese tipo de cosas era más que su especialidad. Pero por otra parte, ¿Podría ella encargarse de todo?, debemos recordar que Julie no es precisamente el ejemplo de responsabilidad y liderazgo._

_Joe se resignó y alzó la mano pidiendo la palabra. La profesora de artística se la concedió._

_- Me gustaría que Julie Makimoto fuese la encargada del certamen maestra- dijo seguro. Los alumnos lo miraban como si de loco se tratase, la maestra lo miraba sorprendida._

_- Joven… si sabe que si ella falla en esto usted se verá afectado ¿verdad?- recordó la profesora intentando probar la confianza del castaño en aquella chica._

_- Más que enterado… pero insisto que ella sería perfecta para ese puesto- insistió nuevamente._

_- En ese caso…¿por qué ella se salió de la clase?- interrogó la profesora indignada_

_- No se salió. Lo que ocurre es que se enfermó, aquí me mandó la nota de su mamá- dijo mostrando dicho papel. La maestra sonrió y meditó unos segundos._

_- Bien… está decidido Makimoto será la responsable del concurso- finalizó. Joe sonrió para sí mismo… él sabía que Julie era la mejor opción._

**Son intuitivos y buenos organizadores y, aunque son generosos, también son muy cuidadosos, lo que les convierte en buenos gestores de situaciones y proyectos.**

_- ¿Entonces qué haremos en su cumpleaños?- preguntaba Alice intrigada. La relación de Joe con él era de conocidos. Apenas y se hablaban entonces ¿por qué insistía en hacer una comida para él?_

_- Vamos Alice… me ayudarás ¿o no?- rogaba con la mirada el castaño. Alice rió divertida y luego asintió._

_- ¡Muy bien! mañana lo distraerás y recibirás un mensaje en tu celular cuando los preparativos estén terminados- confirmó Joe _

_Al día siguiente dos jóvenes estuvieron paseando, fueron a unos museos, exposiciones, galerías, incluso entraron al zoológico. Las ideas se le agotaban a la ojimarrón mientras su acompañante venía tranquilo con unos helados, uno para él y otro para ella._

_Un rato después Alice sintió que su celular estaba vibrando y lo sacó para revisar. Un mensaje de Joe._

"_Terminamos… casi mató a Dan por querer acabarse la comida, apúrate que lo tenemos amarrado xD sexy boy fuera (esa es mi clave esta genial ¿no?)"_

_Alice no pudo evitar reír. Y le pidió que fueran al restaurante ya que Runo los llamaba. El asintió y después de unos minutos llegaron a la puerta. Lentamente él la abrió mientras los demás lo felicitaban._

_- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS 16 SHUN!- gritaron todos al unísono_

_- Sigue siendo buen amigo- le dijeron Runo y Julie. Shun sonrió levemente._

_- Cada día estás más viejo amigo- comentó Dan mientras el moreno lo miraba asesinamente._

_- Felicidades Shun- le felicitó Alice haciendo que el susodicho riera grandemente para la gran sorpresa de todos._

_- Gracias Joe… aunque podrías ser más discreto a la hora de organizarlos… Dan dejó anotado el "plan" en el escritorio- dijo mientras dejaba a un castaño ahogándose en las miradas con intenciones asesinas._

_- No hay de que Shun- susurró Joe. _

**Los sagitario son básicamente sinceros y controlados en sus relaciones de pareja, aunque si se les traiciona pueden perder los papeles.**

_- Joe ¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntaba Chan._

_Ambos estaban saliendo de desayunar en el café de Runo. Joe al fin le tocaba escoger el sitio de salida y Chan no tenía ni idea a donde iban._

_- ¿Qué te parece al museo?- dijo Joe… era obvio que no era precisamente el mejor escogiendo destinos. Chan solo lo miró con cierta aura de depresión la cual pasó desapercibida para el castaño._

_- Quiero ir a la feria- pidió Chan. Joe solo la miró intentando negarse pero la chica se adelantó y puso una mirada a la que él no podía negarse. Al fin de cuentas no pudo hacer más que suspirar y sonreír para luego cambiar su dirección._

_- Me pregunto por que siempre te hago caso- se lamentaba ya que en verdad quería ir a ese museo._

_- Porque siempre tengo razón- decía orgullosa la pelinegra con un algodón de azúcar en la mano._

_Joe sonrió ante ese comentario… pues en cuestiones de "fiestas" Chan era la indicada, mientras que en cuestiones de "aprendizaje" a Joe se debía acudir._

**Son muy buenos amigos, fiables y leales. No tienen pelos en la lengua si tienen que recriminar un amigo de algo, pero saben perdonar cuando hace falta.**

_Joe regañaba a una pelinaranja. Ella se encontraba realmente mal, por accidente había roto un recuerdo de Joe y ella de pequeños._

_Uno de los pocos y más preciados que aún conservaba._

_- Lo siento- se excusaba Alice. Joe la miraba directamente mientras que ella dirigía su mirada al suelo. _

_No podía molestarse con su casi hermana y suspiró._

_- Olvídalo… pero tendrás que regalarme otro ¿vale?- dijo alegre mientras la ojimarrón sonreía._

* * *

><p><strong>xDD aki terminado <strong>

**Realmente este signo lo hize a ultimo momento ^^U no pensaba en colocar a sagitario pero debido a la petición de dos autoras que admiro mucho lo escribi y pz aquí esta ;D**

**Solo faltan 2 signos ¬w¬**

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Chan Lee

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p><strong>Chan Lee: Acuario<strong>

**Los acuarios tienen una personalidad fuerte y atractiva. Hay dos tipos de acuarios: uno es tímido y sensible.**

_El baile de graduación… el baile de graduación… el baile de graduación… ¿¡El baile de graduación!_

_Ya había llegado ese día y una joven de cabellos negros miraba melancólicamente a un muchacho de cabellos entre castaño y dorado. Joe Brown._

_Había estado enamorada desde siempre de él. Pero el solo la miraba con una amiga. Era su última oportunidad… si no se alejaría demasiado como para establecer algo más que una amistad._

_Alice la animó con la mirada. Según lo que la pelinaranja le había dicho el castaño le había confesado estar enamorado de ella._

_- Joe… ¿podríamos hablar?- le preguntó sonrojada Chan. Él sonrió y asintió._

_Ambos salieron de la multitud. Iba a hablar cuando Joe le ganó la palabra._

_- Chan… quería preguntarte algo desde hace tiempo…- hizo una pausa - ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?- soltó Joe. Ella estaba sonrojada a más no poder._

_Tímidamente se acercó a él dándole un beso en los labios el cual Joe respondió sin pensarlo dos veces._

**El otro tipo de acuario puede llegar a esconder las profundidades de su personalidad debajo de un aire frívolo.**

_- Joe… ¿Qué haces?- preguntó con una gran curiosidad totalmente visible en la pelinegra._

_-Algo… solo espera ¿quieres?- rogaba el castaño, para que su novia no se desesperara e intentara voltearlo._

_Chan estaba algo fastidiada… llevaba 15 minutos esperando algo que ni siquiera sabía que era. Ya se hubiera ido de no ser que el castaño le rogaba que no se fuera._

_Al fin después de tanto trabajo él se giró con una gran risa en su rostros, la pelinegra solo levantó una ceja en señal de duda._

_Joe no dijo nada solo sacó el objeto que estuvo haciendo para ella._

_- Toma- se lo entregó. Era una rosa roja (el color favorito de Chan) de papel. Ella lo tomó delicadamente._

_- Tardaste tanto para… ¿esto?- dijo dándose la vuelta según ella "molesta"._

_Joe sabía que a veces tenía doble personalidad y con su personalidad fría eso era un… gracias._

**Ambos tipos de acuario tienen una fuerza de convicción y de la verdad muy fuerte y son tan honestos que saben cambiar sus opiniones si aparecen pruebas que muestran lo contrario de lo que pensaban antes.**

_Alice y Chan se miraban fijamente. Los ojos de Chan mostraban celos, envidia, odio y algo de duda. Mientras que la pelinaranja daba a mostrar sorpresa, confusión, y un poco de miedo._

_- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Alice totalmente confundida. Que la pelinegra la citara a ella y no a Joe era por dos motivos… un consejo, o, un reclamo._

_Aunque basándose en la mirada de Chan… era lo segundo._

_Chan analizaba las acciones de su "enemiga". Después de todo ella había ayudado a Naga al intento del dominio "universal", debido a eso la pelinegra no confiaba en ella como antes._

_- ¿Por qué lo ayudaste?- fue directa Chan. Alice se quedó en Shock… ese tema no le agradaba en lo más mínimo._

_- Yo… Yo… no se… no recuerdo- decía deprimida la pelinaranja. Se veía claramente arrepentida, pero la pelinegra tenía sus dudas._

_- Deberías saber- agregó Chan -¿acaso tienes amnesia?- dijo burlonamente. Alice se había enojado._

_- ¿¡Como quieres que recuerde algo que no quise hacer!- gritó segura de su respuesta la ojimarrón._

_Chan sonrió y le extendió la mano._

_- Te creo- dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Tal como cuando eran muy buenas amigas._

**A pesar de la personalidad abierta de los acuarios y de su deseo de ayudar a la humanidad, no suelen hacer amigos con facilidad.**

_- ¿Recuerdas como nos hicimos amigas?- preguntó de repente Chan a Runo._

_- De una manera graciosa ¿no?- dijo riendo. _

_Runo corría detrás de un castaño que llevaba una libreta que al parecer era de la materia de matemáticas._

_Dan se movió de dirección y Runo se fue de largo, arrollando a una chica que llevaba su almuerzo._

_- ¿¡Qué demonios!- gritó Chan al ver su blusa completamente sucia._

_Runo se estuvo disculpando un buen rato. Al fin y al cabo la acompañó a limpiarse un poco al baño._

_Al recordar esto las susodichas reían por el accidente. ¿Quién diría que un accidente así atrae amigos? _

**No se entregan su alma con facilidad. Pero una vez que deciden que merece la pena amar a alguien, se convertirán en amigo o amante dispuesto a sacrificar todo por su pareja y ser fiel durante toda su vida.**

_Chan estaba corriendo hacía el parque. Ella había faltado a su torneo de artes marciales para poder celebrar el primer año de noviazgo con el castaño._

_- Rayos… llegaré tarde- se recriminaba mientras corría en la acera._

_Al fin llegó al parque donde había quedado de verse… pero… no veía al castaño por ningún lado. Lo buscó un buen rato y al fin dio con él._

_- Hola- saludó Joe. Chan se ruborizó y respondió al saludo con un beso en la mejilla._

_Sin duda valdría la pena, faltar a sus lecciones._

* * *

><p><strong>roxy pop: <strong>_Pues originalmente solo iba a ser 10 xD pero viendo que ya varios me han pedido los 12 signos are mi intento de ver a quien se parecen los 2 que restan ^^U gracias! ;D_

**LaRoussSeidy: **_xDD me dio risa tu "yo escribi eso?" xDD en fin muchísimas gracias por el review y el apoyo. Arigato! ;)_

**Wol-fer: **_Waaa muchas muchas gracias por el review ^^ me alegra mucho que te haya gustado xDD_

**Hikari-Kazami: **_xDD los de Shun y Alice estan listos pero saldran después de los próximos 2 gracias por el review_

**sir daniel: **_De echo decidi ponerlos todos a ultima hora xD (espero encontrar parecidos) xDD y pues en caso que sean diferentes… tender que alterar personalidad tal y como keith ¬w¬_

**Rex-Kazami: **_De nada xDD no hay de que agradecer. Y pz imagino que ya leiste antes… pero se aumentan a cuatro capis (los últimos dos son los de Shun y alice xD) muchas gracias por tus reviews ^^_

**Toaneo07: **_De echo si estas en lo cierto. Son 12 signos pero al inicio me había decidido colocar solo 10. Y pues si aparecerá alguno de los vexos… eso se vera después ;) (aun no tengo idea xD) muchas gracias ^^_

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Klaus Von Herzen

**Klaus Von Herzen: Tauro**

**Un Tauro suele ser práctico, decidido y tener una gran fuerza de voluntad. Los tauro son personas estables y conservadores, y seguirán de forma leal un líder en el que tienen confianza.**

_Un peliazul estaba meditando lo último que había dicho un pelicafé. No le agradaba la idea de tener que trabajar equitativamente como el resto de los "plebeyos"… pero estando Daniel Kuso a cargo era lo primero que mandaría._

_- No hay problema… ¿O sí Klaus?- preguntó con ironía el castaño. El sabía que la idea de que el proyecto se realizara en su "casa" no le agradaría por lo que rápidamente agregó- Nuestras casas no son tan grandes como para que las chicas estén cómodas- recordó el castaño._

_- La mía es grande… pero terminaríamos tarde y casi no hay iluminación por esas calles en la noche- agregó estratégicamente Shun._

_Klaus sonrío._

_- Vamos Dan… no tienes que decir esas cosas para que acepte- dijo encontrando el motivo de las palabras- ya se que quieren hacer la tarea aquí, para luego ingresar a la piscina- sonrió con sorna –mira haremos esto… yo dejo que estén en mi casa y ustedes hacen el resto ¿sí?- soltó inteligentemente el peliazul. Dan meditó y al final aceptó._

_- Al fin y al cabo eres un líder con algo de inteligencia… supongo que puedo admirarte por ello- dijo recogiendo sus cosas._

**Los Tauro son prudentes, estables y tienen un gran sentido de la justicia. No suelen hundirse ante las dificultades sino que siguen adelante hasta salir.**

_El peliazul estaba alterado. Mylene había ganado una ronda de la pelea._

_El era un caballero y ella… un mujer… ¿verdad? El caso es que no podría perder ante ella. Y menos en la situación en la que se encontraban._

_Se levantó pesadamente del suelo y nuevamente inició la pelea._

_Mylene era demasiado precisa y el estaba nervioso haciendo planes torpes e imprudentes._

_- Klaus… cálmate…-susurraba para sí mismo el ojiverde. Los nervios y la tensión se apoderaban de él._

_- Vaya… así que a última hora no eres más que un estorbo- soltó mordazmente la peliazul –Ya veo por qué esa chica Darkus te abandonó y se fue con Kazami- rió con burla._

_Klaus apretó la quijada… eso le había dolido. Es cierto que el estaba o estuvo enamorado de aquella pelinaranja, y si no está con ella es porque respetó la decisión de irse con Shun. El era un caballero, no traicionaría la poca confianza que el pelinegro le tenía, y mucho menos le obligaría a Alice estar junto a él si no lo amaba._

_El ojiverde continuó la batalla. Mylene pagaría el haberlo tachado de inútil y cobarde._

_Solo le tomó unos minutos acabar con ella. La segunda al mando de los vexos se quedó con una gran impresión… había perdido._

_- Eso te ocurre por juzgarme de mala manera- le comentó Klaus para luego irse. Dejando a la chica de rodillas en el suelo._

**A los tauro les gustan las cosas bellas y suelen ser aficionados al arte y la música.**

_Los peleadores (y Klaus) estaban en un lujoso teatro en el cual se presentaba una ópera. Dan no paraba de comer, Runo lo miraba de mala manera diciéndose mentalmente que si la hacía pasar una vergüenza sería el último día del castaño, Julie se colocó sus audífonos y empezó a escuchar de su música favorita, Alice dormía tranquilamente en el hombro de Shun, este la abrazaba de la cintura para evitar que se fuese a caer… pero eso no le quitaba lo ruborizado del rostro y finalmente Klaus miraba extasiado la belleza de tal "obra maestra"._

_al fin salieron de la función y Klaus les preguntó_

_- ¿Qué tal estuvo?- preguntó el ojiverde a un Dan inconsciente, una Runo enojada, una Julie media sorda, una Alice adormilada y un Shun colorado._

_- … Sin comentarios- dijeron todos mientras se dirigían a comprar comida._

_- Por lo visto solo yo aprecio el arte- se lamentaba de la "incompetencia" de sus compañeros._

**Les encantan los placeres de la vida, el lujo y la buena comida y bebida. De hecho los tauro deben esforzarse para no dejarse llevar por la tentación de satisfacer en exceso estos gustos.**

_Los chicos miraban sorprendidos la mesa de comida del ojiverde. Nunca habían visto tanta comida junta, ni siquiera Dan._

_La mesa parecía ser de caoba oscura y tallada a mano, la vasija de una fina porcelana con grecas y labrados hechos a mano, y la fruta y carne se veía exquisitamente deliciosa._

_Dan miraba con la boca hecha agua a toda la comida… sobre todo aquellas puntas de lomo que parecían estarlo llamando._

_Runo veía todos los detalles de las paredes de la habitación._

_Julie se regañaba que no comería mucho para evitar consumir calorías._

_Alice y Shun se limitaban a observar con sorpresa al dueño de esa mansión._

_- Vaya Klaus… al parecer, llevas una vida complicada ¿No?- dijo con ironía el castaño. El peliazul solo sonrió altaneramente._

**Aquí esta el noveno capitulo**

**El próximo es el signo de Leo ^^**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Mylene Farrow

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

**Mylene Farrow: Leo**

**Un leo es el signo más dominante del zodiaco. Tienen ambición, fuerza, valentía, independencia y total seguridad en sus capacidades.**

_Los vexos estaban en una reunión de emergencia. Habían abandonado su rutina, y todo por esos peleadores parásitos._

_Mylene había sacado del camino a Spectra y Gus. Pero aún no eliminaba a la última plaga._

_Después que Spectra fue expulsado de los vexos junto con su "lacayo" Mylene se volvió la nueva líder. Con un paso decidido se dirigía a la sala de reuniones de los vexos (o lo que quedaba de ellos)._

_- Disculpen la tardanza- más que una petición parecía una orden de la peliazul. Se sentó en su mueble y comenzó a hablar- Ya sé cómo acabar con esa dichosa resistencia- afirmó. Volt la miró con algo de duda, Shadow… como siempre la veía idiotizado, Hydron solo atendía a su rubia cabellera mientras que notó cierta preocupación en el rostro de Lync._

_- ¿Cómo?- preguntó el peleador Haos- No tenemos ni la más remota idea de donde están- recordó el "gigante" del grupo._

_- Pero sabemos dónde se encuentra la ex-peleadora Darkus ¿No?- mencionó con una sonrisa perturbadora. Todos asintieron menos Lync el cual solo aceptó para no levantar sospechas. No le agradaba que Alice estuviera involucrada en esto._

_- ¿Estás segura de esto Mylene?- preguntó desconfiado Lync._

_- ¿Dudas de mí?- respondió retadoramente la líder. El pelirosa no pudo más que encogerse en su asiento._

_Mylene, La gran peleadora Aquos podía ser muy intimidante._

**No suelen tener dudas sobre qué hacer. Son líderes sin complicaciones saben dónde quieren llegar y ponen todo su empeño y energía en conseguir su objetivo.**

_Mylene reía soberbiamente. Volt le dirigía una mirada de inseguridad y Shadow veía la escena fastidiado._

_- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que Shadow podrá vencerla?- preguntó Volt indignado._

_- Pude con ese intento mal hecho de ninja- soltó mordazmente Shadow -¿Cómo crees que perdería con una chica?- comenzaba el pleito._

_Mylene harta de tantos reclamos le dirigió la mirada a Volt._

_- ¿Quieres callarte?- gritó la peliazul a ambos varones- Volt… ¿Acaso crees que mi decisión es incorrecta?- preguntó furiosa la chica. Detestaba que dudaran de sus planes y mucho más de sus decisiones._

_- No… pero…- fue interrumpido Volt_

_- Entonces cállate. Estoy segura que si uno de sus miembros reporta haber visto a los vexos ellos se moverán- dijo astutamente la chica. Se dio media vuelta con intención a irse, pero se dirigió nuevamente al grandulón- No me quemo mis neuronas para hacer planes inútiles como los que tú y el resto suelen hacer- dijo Mylene mordazmente. Shadow comenzó a reírse sin captar que en ese "resto" también estaba incluido._

_- ¡Oye!- gritó cuando sus neuronas trabajaron más de lo usual y entendió el mensaje, pero era tarde, solo quedaba él en la habitación._

**Sus defectos pueden ser tan amplios como sus virtudes y un leo excesivamente negativo puede ser una persona arrogante, orgullosa y con muy mal genio.**

_La peliazul se enfrentaba en una batalla bakugan contra un joven de cabellos verdes. Ella le había ofrecido darse por vencido para facilitarse el trabajo, pero él inmediatamente se negó._

_- Solo retrasas las cosas- le comentó fríamente para luego lanzar una esfera al campo de batalla._

_- No pienso perder… no puedo perder ahora- recalcó Ace muy molesto. Lanzó un bakugan morado… al parecer Darkus._

_Ambos vestales se enfrentaban en una agresiva pelea. El peliverde estaba muy cansado de cierto modo era agotador pelear tanto tiempo, pero se sorprendió que su oponente femenino seguía demasiado tranquila._

_Esta al ver su expresión de asombro rió con mucha sorna. Ace no pudo más que fruncir el seño._

_- ¿Acaso no entiendes que te venceré niño?- dijo altanera la peliazul. Su ego crecía a lo largo de la batalla._

_- Cállate- lanzó por última vez a su bakugan._

_A pesar de todo su esfuerzo, fue en vano. Había perdido y yacía inconsciente en el suelo._

_- Te dije que no me vencerías- agregó Mylene riendo soberbiamente._

**No son el signo más fiel del zodiaco (ya sea en relación amorosa o amistad).**

_La vestal estaba de "visita" en el planeta de los humanos. Solo veía intentando disimular todo su asombro de la vista de su albino compañero._

_- ¿Qué tal si comemos algo?- preguntó Shadow cansado de dar tantas vueltas._

_Nunca pensó que buscar a la resistencia en su hogar fuese tan difícil. Pero ya no podía quejarse, él había insistido para que Mylene aceptara que la acompañara._

_Ella aceptó fingiendo fastidio. Se sentaron en algo que los humanos llaman, bancas y degustaban un helado de vainilla._

_Unos muchachos que iban pasando por allí le soltaron unos piropos a la vestal. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirarlos de una manera seductora… después de todo en ese planeta no tenía que actuar como la cruel y fría Mylene ¿o sí?_

_- Parece que se te voltean los ojos Mylene- dijo el albino obviamente celoso._

_- Y parece que aquí alguien está celoso- regresó el ataque la peliazul. El albino desvió la cara._

_Después de todo Mylene no es fiel o leal a algo… y menos a alguien._

**Solo faltan dos capítulos *O* Shugoi!**

**Bianka-Wolf: **_Muchas gracias ^^ realmente me alegra que te haya gustado. Y no tarda en terminar solo faltan 2 capis xD_

**Diana: **_Pues… solo me faltan dos signos xD y son mis dos favorito ¬w¬ si eres uno de ellos eres una suertuda xD_

**Wolf-fer: **_woo quien diría… pues yo tuve la mala (quizás buena ¬w¬) de que me parezco al Keith compulsivo… soy virgo xDD gracias por tu reviews y solo faltan 2 capis *confeti*_

**Rex-Kazami: **_La espera terminó xD mañana subiré uno de los dos restantes xDD y nuevamente no hay nada que agradecer por lo de tu signo ^^U_

**toaneo07: **_Muchisimas gracias ^^_

**Ami-chan03: **_OwO pues… no sera mucho consuelo pero igual mi abuelita es taurp (y si que se parece a Klaus ¬¬U) bueno muchas gracias por el review ^^_

**Konan-Roia: **_Pues espero que Chan te agrade xDD muchas gracias por considerarme buena autora *O* *llorando de alegría* Arigato Gozaimasu ^^_

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Alice Gehabich

**=Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Gehabich: Piscis<strong>

**Un piscis tiene una personalidad tranquila, paciente y amable. Son muy queridos por los demás porque tienen un carácter afable, cariñoso y amable.**

_Los demás habían salido. Solo estaban Shun, Dan y Alice. Shun estaba meditando, Dan comiendo y haciendo desastre mientras que la pelinaranja limpiaba alegremente las cosas._

_Al ver que las habitaciones estaban limpias se dirigió a la última. Se sorprendió al ver el panorama:_

_La mitad del cuarto derecho correspondiente a Shun estaba intacta… la alfombra limpia, la cama perfectamente tendida, la ropa en su lugar, incluso el pequeño escritorio estaba en orden y el encargado de esa parte estaba tranquilamente leyendo un libro._

_Al girar la vista a la mitad izquierda se encontraba un escenario totalmente opuesto… la alfombra con restos de comida, Cd regados por doquier, platos y vasos sucios, y su dueño estaba retorciéndose en su cama (por cierto toda desacomodada) debido al dolor del estómago._

_Alice sonrió y prosiguió a limpiar. Shun se admiró que tranquilamente fuera recogiendo el desastre del castaño sin siquiera molestarse. Después de haber terminado Alice se dirigió a Dan._

_- Ten esto- dijo entregándole un jarabe –sabe feo… pero te calmará el malestar- dijo con una gran sonrisa. A lo que Dan agradeció con toda el alma._

_Luego ella se giró hacia Shun. Sabía que no podría darle o decirle nada de su orden. Pero se sonrojó ante la petición de la pelinaranja._

_- Shun… Etto… no sé como decírtelo- mencionó Alice ruborizada. Shun pensaba algo como una confesión o algo así._

_- ¿Podrías devolverme mi diario?- dijo Alice amablemente. Shun se quedó en shock… es cierto que él lo había sacado de la habitación de la pelinaranja… ¿Pero cómo lo sabía?_

_Aprovechando a que Dan no estaba hizo una mentira para no quedar mal._

_- Si es ese libro verde… Dan lo trajo anoche. Esta arriba del escritorio- mencionó Shun tratando de controlar los nervios. Alice agradeció y salió de la habitación._

_Ella podía llegar a tener una paciencia casi infinita… ¿Qué chica no se preocupa por la desaparición de su diario?_

**No suponen una amenaza para los que quieren tener puestos de autoridad o mayor popularidad.**

_- ¿Entonces quieres hacer trampa?- mencionó anonada Runo. ¿Acaso tenía que rebajarse para ganar las elecciones de "presidencia" de la escuela?_

_- Si no lo hago… Keith va a ganarme- gritó Dan –aunque aún no entiendo por qué las chicas lo apoyan tanto- pensaba mientras que Runo lo veía con una cara de… "¿Eres tan ingenuo?"_

_- Entonces también sabotearás a Alice ¿verdad?- dijo Shun mirando de reojo a la pelinaranja que solo se encontraba leyendo un libro._

_- No te preocupes Dan… realmente yo no quiero participar- mencionó Alice con una linda sonrisa._

_- ¡Pero Alice entre tú, Dan o Keith… es probable que tú ganaras. Lo sabes ¿No?- preguntó Mira asombrada de la actitud de la ojimarrón._

_- Quizás pero no me gusta mucho liderar algo… soy mala en eso- dijo con una risa nuevamente._

_- ¡Además aunque Alice quisiera participar… no es un riesgo para mí!- decía Dan con su típica pose de "líder supremo"_

_Mira solo lo miró al mayor estilo anime (gotita en la cabeza), Runo pensaba que luego que Alice se fuera a dormir lo torturaría, Shun tenía una expresión de fastidio… ¿Por qué trataba a Alice de menos?, mientras que la pelinaranja sonreía._

_- Suerte Dan- dijo Alice sinceramente. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos… ¿No le importaba lo que Dan había dicho?_

**Los piscis muchas veces se retiran hacia un mundo de sueños. Tienen una gran capacidad creativa artística.**

_Runo, Mira y Alice estaban en el teatro del colegio. Harían una obra de teatro pero no sabían cómo armar la coreografía._

_La peliazul dañaba psicológicamente al pobre papel crepe, Mira se lamentaba en un rincón ser pésima en artística, mientras que Alice estaba sentada en una banca con la vista al techo y una risa plasmada en su rostro._

_Al ver esto Runo y Mira se acercaron para sacar a la pelinaranja de su mundo de sueños. Al moverla un poco salió de él._

_- ¿Que pasa chicas?- decía inocentemente la pelinaranja. La ojiceleste y la peliazul solo la miraron con una pequeña risa mostrando los materiales._

_Alice captó el mensaje y se levantó… luego de un rato le pidió a las chicas que dieran su opinión. Runo y Mira se levantaron y se quedaron boquiabiertas con la coreografía. Agradecieron a Alice y esta solo les sonrió._

_- Por cierto Alice- llamó Runo y la susodicha volteó- ¿En qué… más bien en quién pensabas?- soltó Runo pícaramente mientras Mira se colocaba al lado de la peliazul. Alice no pudo evitar en ruborizarse._

_- En… nadie- dijo para girarse y excusar las faltas de respuesta con la limpieza del teatro._

_- Segura que ¿no era en alguien de cabello negro?- mencionó Runo_

_- y ¿Ojos dorados?- continuó Mira._

_- No- gritó Alice sonrojada. Eso de pensar frente a tus amigas… es mala idea._

**Suelen mal-entender muchas de las cosas que se les plantean. Esto es así porque se trata de gente excesivamente sensible.**

_Alice estaba confundida, de nuevo el castaño y el pelinegro se habían discutido. Ella no tuvo de otra que ir a la habitación de Shun, pues de seguro Runo intentaría calmar a Dan._

_Dudaba si tocar la puerta o no. Si la tocaba era probable que no abriera nunca pero si abría de repente era posible que el pelinegro estuviera saliendo del baño o cambiándose de ropa. Al fin se decidió por la primera._

_- ¿Shun?- habló Alice. Se admiró que el abrió y la miró de una manera no muy cariñosa._

_- Que- respondió secamente._

_- ¿No quieres cenar?- dijo notando que el muchachos se había cambiado para irse a dormir._

_- No quiero nada- mencionó de mala manera Shun_

_Alice solo bajó la cabeza. El nunca le había hablado de esa manera y jamás espero que lo hiciera y se sintiera tan horrible. _

_- De acuerdo- dijo cabizbaja- lo siento- susurró antes de irse corriendo a su habitación._

_Shun notó a último minuto que la había hecho llorar. Así que se dirigió en silencio a la habitación de la pelinaranja. El no se molestó en tocar o llamar a la puerta. Simplemente la abrió sigilosamente divisando a la pelinaranja admirando el paisaje por la ventana. Al parecer ella no se había fijado que Shun estaba con ella._

_- ¿Por qué siempre soy así? – Se regañaba Alice –No pueden decirme nada malo… porque me da por llorar- se limpiaba las lágrimas Alice. El pelinegro solo la escuchaba atentamente – de seguro le doy lástima a los chicos- se lamentaba Alice._

_Tan concentrada estaba regañándose que no se fijó que el pelinegro estaba detrás de ella. La abrazó de la cintura atrayéndola más hacia él._

_- Soy un idiota… creo que mucho más que Dan- confesó Shun- olvidé que tu eres más sensible y terminé haciéndote llorar- seguía Shun –pero… ser sensible no es nada malo. Es más eres capaz de sentir como están lo demás ¿No?- susurró Shun._

_Alice solo sonrió y asintió. _

_- Creo que debería dejar que Shun me haga llorar más seguido- pensó mientras se acurraba en los brazos del moreno._

**Son personas leales y buscan una unión con la mente y el espíritu de su pareja.**

_Alice se encontraba en el jardín viendo la luna. No podía dormir, pues algo la tenía muy inquieta. Escuchó un ruido y al girarse se dio cuenta que había sido Shun bajando del tejado._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Shun. Alice solo le sonrió._

_- Aquí ando pensado- respondió tratando de esconder su nerviosismo._

_- ¿En qué?... digo… si es que se puede saber- dijo Shun recostándose en el pasto._

_- Pues… pensando en cómo estará mi abuelo allá en Moscú- dijo con una risa. Después de lo que había pasado solo habían estado juntos a lo mucho 3 semanas._

_- De seguro que bien- dijo Shun._

_Alice se percató de que el moreno igual estaba pensativo. De seguro igual era por algún asunto familiar y decidió preguntarle._

_- ¿Y tú en que piensas?- dijo Alice. Esto sorprendió a Shun. –Se te nota que andas más pensativo de lo habitual- dijo Alice con cierta preocupación._

_- Pues… quizás no me entienda bien con mi abuelo… pero- Shun no sabía cómo terminarlo._

_- Te preocupa- continuó la pelinaranja- es bueno, quizás Dan te diría que eres muy protector… pero está bien- lo animó Alice con una gran risa en el rostro._

_- Me alegra que alguien me entienda- le dijo con una sonrisa de las pocas que suelta el moreno hacía la pelinaranja._

_- Me agrada saber que te entiendo- le devolvió el cumplido._

_Después de esto la pelinaranja no notó que se había dormido sobre el pecho del moreno, y este en vez de estar incomodo parecía estar alegre._

* * *

><p><strong>Azusa-Hawako: <strong>_Pues si no eres Mylene tienes la fortuna (y te envidio por eso TT-TT) de ser este o el próximo… disfrútalo ;D y gracias por los reviews!_

**Ami-chan03: **_Wow! quien diría que di al blanco con tu actitud xDD genial… debería ser psíquica ¬w¬ … mejor no me des alas ^^U muchas gracias por el apoyo y los reviews :)_

**toaneo07: **_jejeje que suertudo que seas uno de tus personajes favoritos xDDD me alegro que te haya agradado muchas gracias ;D_

**Hikari-Kazami: **_Tenemos una ganadora!*confeti y luces tipo discoteca* genial! eres capricornio! ya habras notado que falta un signo y un personaje que yo (y la mayoría de las chicas) adora verdad? ¬w¬ Muchisimas gracias por los reviews _

_PD: Envidio tu signo zodiacal *deprimida* xDDD_

**Rex-Kazami: **_Al fin el de Alice xDD solo falta uno ;) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y reviews ^^ es mas que seguro que mañana subo el último._

**¿Reviews?**


	12. Shun Kazami

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

**Shun Kazami: Capricornio**

**Son trabajadores, responsables y prácticos y dispuestos a persistir hasta sea necesario para conseguir su objetivo.**

_El pelinegro estaba casi dormido en una de las clases de Historia. Se había desvelado para terminar el proyecto de Biología. Maldecía mentalmente al profesor… ¿Por qué tenía que ser exageradamente exigen? Pues el pelinegro a diferencia de los demás que habían pasado de "panzazo" la materia él tenía calificación perfecta… pero le costó sus horas de sueño._

_- Oye… Shun… No te duermas, si el profe te ve estarás castigado- decía entre risas un castaño mientras le aventaba bolitas de papel al moreno. Este seguía sin responder… en verdad estaba cansado. Luego de un rato dejo de sentir esos molestos proyectiles y abrió uno de sus ojos observando a una pelinaranja que le pedía a su amigo que lo dejara de molestar, pues en verdad estaba cansado. Shun rió ligeramente sonrojado y agradeció en su mente a esa pelinaranja._

_Harto de ver a su compañero dormido Dan espero a que el profesor y Alice salieran del salón y luego dejó caer un libro en la mesa del moreno, este se levantó de golpe mirándolo con una gran ira en sus ojos. Si no fuera porque estaba demasiado cansado para golpearlo, estaría en el hospital ahora mismo._

_- Por eso te digo que hay ocasiones en que no debes hacer la tarea- se burló Dan con una risa de ¿Victoria? Shun rió de repente dejando desconcertado al Cataño… cuando reía así es porque algo bueno para el pelinegro estaba a punto de ocurrir. _

_Shun más evento que le beneficie es igual a Dan en problemas._

_- Si pero eso no quiera decir que dejaré que se me amontonen como a ti… porque si te acuerdas que hoy era el último día de entrega ¿Verdad?- contraatacó con una sonrisa ladina, mientras el rostro del castaño palidecía. _

**Suelen ser personas justas. No se encuentran entre los signos del zodiaco más felices. Más bien tienden a veces hacia el melancolizo y pesimismo.** **Cuando un Capricornio sufre depresión debe buscar ayuda.**

_Shun había tenido otro bajón en su estado de ánimo. Eso no pasó desapercibido para Alice, pero prefirió preguntarle estando a solas… hablar frente a Dan puede traer malentendidos._

_Shun se dirigía al tejado para poder pensar un rato. Al pasar por la cocina no se fijó que había cierta pelinaranja observándolo._

_- ¿Shun?- lo llamó haciendo que el mencionado girara a mirarla. Alice no pudo evitar sonrojarse -¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?- preguntó curiosa._

_- Lo mismo pregunto- dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared. Al parecer había olvidado a donde se dirigía. Pues a lado de la pelinaranja, le costaba concentrarse._

_- Vine a tomar agua- se defendió Alice -¿Te ocurre algo?- dijo asombrando al moreno por la pregunta._

_- Si… ¿Por qué?- preguntó el moreno, mientras la miraba fijamente._

_- Pues has estado mucho más serio y solitario que de costumbre… solo quería saber si estabas bien- respondió con una cálida sonrisa. Shun salió al jardín y Alice lo siguió, era el momento para preguntarle que le ocurría._

_- Solo eh estado algo pensativo- mencionó Shun. Alice notó la expresión de vacío en el rostro del moreno y rápidamente pensó que algo no estaba bien._

_- ¿Puedo preguntarte que ocurre?- insistió Alice. Shun no lo podía negar… confiaba más en ella que en cualquier persona._

_- Solo me pregunto… Si mi madre viera lo que eh hecho ¿Qué pensaría de mi?- dijo –No hay duda que no todas las cosas que eh hecho… han sido la mejor acción del mundo- agregó mientras se sentaba en el suelo y miraba hacia el cielo. A pesar de estar oscuro Alice notó que tenía los ojos llorosos. Y sabía perfectamente lo orgulloso que él era como para dejar que lo vieran llorar. Se acercó a él, se agachó y lo abrazó por la espalda. Cubriendo con sus brazos parte del rostro del moreno._

_- Te aseguro que está muy orgullosa- le susurró Alice –Si escogiste hacer algo… estoy segura que pensabas en las consecuencias y eso es bueno- añadió la pelinaranja. Ella escuchaba claramente la respiración entrecortada del muchacho. Sabía que todo ese peso que cargaba era como una bomba y en cualquier momento estallaría –No tiene nada de malo llorar si así lo deseas- le aconsejó Alice. _

_El no podía aguantarlo. Y a pesar que no le gusta hacerse el sufrido tenía que aceptarlo, el había pasado muchas cosas como para aguantar todo ese peso él solo. Escondió los ojos en los brazos de la pelinaranja y dejó que las lágrimas brotaran por sí solas._

_- Gracias…-dijo Shun- gracias por estar cuando lo necesito- susurró sinceramente. No podía verla pero estaba más que seguro que ella le sonreía cálidamente._

**De hecho un Capricornio debe siembre intentar mantener una estabilidad emocional a través de la meditación, respiración o actividades que le ayudan a relajarse y no perder control de sus emociones.**

_Había salido de una pelea de Dan. Nuevamente este lo había fastidiado. ¿Acaso tenía que ser tan insoportable? De repente escucha que alguien le llama._

_- ¡Shun!- gritaba Alice, al parecer lo había seguido todo ese rato y el no se había dado cuenta._

_- ¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí?- en una parte se había alegrado. Si Alice lo había seguido es porque le importaba y no quería que él se fuera._

_- Vine a buscarte- jadeaba del cansancio la pelinaranja –sabes que Dan puede ser muy imprudente… no te vayas- le pedía amablemente._

_- Lo siento… pero con él como líder no llegaremos a ninguna parte- dijo para girarse. No le gustaba preocuparla… pero no pensaba disculparse con el castaño._

_Alice iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por una molesta voz. Alice y Shun buscaban la fuente de esta pero para su suerte o desgracia salió por su propia cuenta._

_- Vaya vaya Shun ¿Qué te parece una pelea ahora mismo?- retaba Komba. Alice intentó detener ese encuentro pero resulto agredida por el chico. El la empujó provocando que casi cayera de no ser por el pelinegro._

_- ¿¡Qué te pasa!- exclamó molesto Shun –si la hubieras lastimado no vives para contarlo- le amenazó. Alice estaba sonrojada pues Shun la tenía abrazada de la cintura mientras que el pelinegro se veía notoriamente molesto._

_- Deberías calmarte Shun… no es bueno que estés enojado- intentó calmarlo Alice._

_Después de todo… no es agradable tener una discusión con el moreno totalmente enojado, a menos que te guste estar en el hospital._

**A veces le cuesta a un Capricornio sentirse feliz en sus relaciones personales. Pueden tender a ser reservados con desconocidos.**

_¿En qué momento Ace se volvió su compañero para pelear contra los vexos?... ni él lo sabía. Prefería pelear con Dan como compañero que con un vestal totalmente desconocido para él. No era porque le diera temor… solo que no confiaba de él._

_- Procura no meterte en mi camino o decisiones- le advirtió el pelinegro. Ace solo lo miró con una expresión de fastidio._

_- Ni que me importara ayudarte en esto- respondió de mala manera -… me preguntó cómo es que esa niñita… ¿Cómo se llamaba? a sí Alice… te soportaba- dijo altaneramente el peliverde. Shun le dirigió una mirada asesina._

_- Definitivamente no podré soportarte- agregó Shun. Estaba molesto por haber metido a la pelinaranja en algo que no tenía nada que ver, pero no sería tan evidente._

_Al menos concordaban en algo… ninguno de los dos se agradaban._

_El combate dio a inicio, se encontraban perdiendo. Lync y Volt era un buen equipo, uno lanzaba un ataque y cuando menos lo esperabas llegaba su compañero y lo remataba. Si seguían con el plan de "cada quien por su lado y si te metes te mato" no llegarían a ningún lado. A fin de cuentas no quedaba de otra opción, hicieron tregua y acabaron con ellos._

_- A fin de cuentas… eres igual que Dan- soltó Shun, con una visible risa burlona. Mientras tanto Ace saludaba al público al oír esto se volteó hacia él._

_- ¿Me estás diciendo idiota?- respondió Ace, igual con una risa en sus labios. Ambos se miraron fijamente y al fin de cuentas estrecharon las manos en señal de paz._

**A veces les cuestan las relaciones con el sexo opuesto, aunque una vez se enamoran suelen ser fieles y algo celosos.**

_El día estaba de mal en peor para el ojidorado. Al estar el presente en el restaurante de Runo este estaba abarrotada de chicas comiendo solo para poder contemplarlo unos momentos más. Además de eso Klaus estaba de visita en el restaurante de Runo. Todos los peleadores habían ido a saludarlo. Aunque cierto pelinegro fue más por compromiso que por gusto. Ese tipo no le agradaba en lo más mínimo… actuaba de una manera muy confiada con Alice, y eso le molestaba._

_La ojimarrón se acercó a saludar al peliazul. Y él como todo un "caballero" le besó la mano. Shun ardía de celos._

_Los demás se habían dirigido a la sala. Dejando en la cocina a Shun, Klaus y Alice. Mala combinación ¿No?_

_- Y dime Alice ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche?- le preguntó el ojiverde esperando un no como respuesta. _

_Alice se quedó pensativa unos segundos… no quería una cita con Klaus pero tampoco quería mentir, Shun solo pedía que dijera que sí aria algo. La pelinaranja iba a decir que no, pero Klaus ya la estaba jalando para irse con ella. _

_Shun la jaló rápidamente como reflejo. Estaba sonrojado pues la tenía abrazada de la cintura y sin alguna excusa… hasta que se le ocurrió._

_- Dijo que me acompañaría hoy al parque… será otro día- dijo seriamente Shun. Mientras Klaus lo miraba con fastidio para luego irse._

_- Gracias- sonrió Alice mientras Shun la soltaba –pero... ¿Cuándo le diremos a los chicos?- preguntó Alice para luego darle un beso en la mejilla._

_- No lo sé- respondió ruborizado –Te salvé de Klaus y ¿Solo me das un beso en la mejilla?- mencionó seductoramente Shun._

_- Pues…vaya yo no conocía tu faceta de chico pervertido- reía Alice- pero, procura no estar celoso frente a Dan… si no te interrogara todo el día- mencionó sonriendo –A propósito… ¿Por qué me salvaste de Klaus?- preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta._

_- No iba a dejar que ese principito se llevara a MI Alice a quien sabe donde- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa. La cual Alice le devolvió con un beso como extra._

_Orgulloso, desconfiado, enamorado y celoso… así es Shun Kazami. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? _

**toaneo07: **_Muchas gracias ^^ por tus reviews y opinión. Pues aquí mi último capítulo de este pequeño fic. Gracias!_

**Rex-Kazami: **_Entiendo que sepas que está la conti de algo y no puedas leerlo TT-TT me pasa frecuente y pues muchas gracias por tu reviews y apoyo ^^ y pues aunque ya lo notaste el signo restante era Capricornio xD disfruta tu fiesta! Gracias!_

**Hikari-Kazami: **_Genial y pues aquí el último capitulo. Termine cerrando el fic con Shun xD Si eres capricornio imagino que te encantará saber que compartes signo con el pelinegro xDD te envidio por ello. Gracias!_

**LaRoussSeidy: **_Waaa Arigato gozaimasu ^^ por reviews y apoyo. Con respecto a tu fic… imaginándome todo eso… el pobre de Keith debe estar traumado x.x aunque… mas que segura que Lync se encarga de su rehabilitación ¬w¬ Muchas gracias!_

**Ami-chan03: **_Me alegra que te haya gustado el de Alice y espero que te guste este ^^ el signo del sexy emo-ninja tan querido por el público femenino (y quizás algunos masculinos) xDD en fin gracias por el halago *sonrosada* Gracias! _

**Azusa-Hawako: **_Waaa genial xD suertuda que te pareces a Alice y no le hagas caso a lo que dice Shun. En caso que se ponga a molestar no hay nada que un par de golpes no arreglen ;) muchas gracias por los reviews y notoriamente este es el último capi. Gracias!_

**ximsol182: **_Faltaba el de Shun. Como podrán ver ya lo subí xDD Muchas gracias por los reviews ^^_

**Agradezco a todos los que leyeron y/o escribieron reviews ^^**

**¿Algún último review que motive emocionalmente a esta escritora novata?**


End file.
